Ukraineball
Unitary semi-presidential constitutional republic |personality = beautiful, corrupt, nationalistic, loves to cook, independent, singer, radioactive, workaholic, loves his folklore, hospitable, thrifty, cunning, disingenuous, farmer and florist |language = Ukrainian (official) Hungarian (only in Carpatho-Ruthenia) Bulgarian (only in Odessa region) Russian (In Eastern Ukraine and Crimeaball (By UN standards only as it is entirely controlled by Russia)) |capital = Kievball |religion = Orthodoxy Atheism Greek Catholicism Protestantism Islam Roman Catholicism Judaism |friends = Germanyball EUball NATOball Franceball USAball Canadaball Japanball Best sister (Mostly) Polski bro (Mostly) Israelcube (Sometimes) Georgiaball Croatiaball Turkeyball Azerbaijanball Australiaball BalticBalls |enemies = Moskal! Komunist STALIN! Tiny Komunist YUO OF MY! COME BACK! (please) ALSO OF MY! (don't leave me) Hungaryball Romaniaball (Sometimes) Lach (Sometimes) Zimbabweball (Recognises Crimea as part of Russia) Chinaball (Sometimes) Indiaball South Africaball Iranball Serbiaball (Sometimes) Recognizes Crimean "Referendum" Vodka Puppets ( ) Beggars on Maintenence of Russia ( ) Flag Stealers |likes = Salo, cossacks, sing, ethnic nationalism, revolutions, art, Taras Shevchenko, footballer Shevchenko, westernisation, omg, flowers, pigs, OUN, UPA, EU, Jamala, Ruslana (дикі танці), Verka Serduchka, Antitela(my alternative rock!), MONATIK, Ocean of Elsa (ya ne zdamsya bez boyu!!!), Sashko Fokin, Isaak Shokolad, 1000 degrees celsius knives, Taras Kul (best Youtuber!) |hates = Communists Lach Secessionists, stalkers, minorities, radiation, when someone says that borsch is Russian dish, and this fool! |founded = 08/24/1991 |intospace = No, but his father was in space |onlypredecessor = Ukrainian SSRball |nativename = Україномяч Ukrajinomjač |notes = See all Eurovision Song Contest! Kyiv is the best! |bork = Salo, Salo/EXPERIMENT GLOWING 1000 DEGREE KNIFE |food = Salo, borsch, perepichka, pampushki, krovianka, varenyky, galushki, Kiev cutlet, Kiev cakes|status = Arguing about his new education law with Hungary|type = Slavic|affiliation = United Nations|predicon = Ukrainian SSR}} Ukraineball is a country in Eastern Europe, as well as the largest countryball in entirely in the continent. He is in a current conflict with Russiaball for taking Crimeaball and attempting to take Novorossiyaball. He also has conflicts with the self-declared republics of the Luhansk People's Republicball and the Donetsk People's Republicball. Ukraineball has quite a history with his conflicts with Russiaball. During the Soviet era, Ukraineball was given no food by Soviet Unionball to the Stalin regime. History of Ukraine First form of Ukrainian state was Kievan Rusball but was later occupied by Mongol Empireball and Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball. Zaporozhian Cossacks tarted rebellion against Poland-Lithuaniaball. And later Tsardom of Russiaball annexed cossack state and became Russian Empireball. However, western parts of Ukraine were part of Austria-Hungaryball. After fall of Russian Empireball, Ukraineball became independent for some time, but later was conquered again by the Sovok. Together with some other states, their formed the Red empire. Russiaball and Ukraineball were friends. Ukraineball was occupied by Nazis. USSR with Ukrainans defeated Reich and liberated Ukraine. In 1986 when Ukraineball was of the Soviet Unionball, Ukraineball’s nuclear power plant exploded and was known as Chernobyl Disaster. It did more harm to Belarusball than Ukraineball. Ukraineball escaped from Soviet Unionball on 24 August 1991. Modern history of Ukraine Since independence, Ukraineball had two revolutions. One in 2004, the Orange Revolution, and the (Euro) Maidan one in 2014. Currently Ukraineball has troubles with Russiaball, as it annexed his Crimeaball clay. At the same time, Novorossiyaball decided to leave Ukraineball. Recently, Ukraineball has passed a new Law about Education which included obligatory learning of Ukrainian language. His neighbors weren't so proud of it, with Hungaryball and being the most enraged because of it. Relationships Friends/Друзі * EUball - Can I into you? Plox, plox. * NATO - Plox save me from Russia bully. * USAball - Help me against bully Russia! But now you are going to be friends with bully. Plox don't! * Germanyball - Can I into EU? Sanction Russia. * Georgiaball - Both have a strong hate for Russia for stealing clay, also makes delicious food like khachpuri and red wine. Also member of GUAM. I GAVE YUO 12 POINTS IN JUNIOR EUROVISION 2017! * Turkeyball - Help me please, your the only country in the Middle East i like. * Croatiaball - My brother who got lost in the Balkans, is a good place to visit, and is already in the NATOball and EUball! * Balticballs - Also hate Russia so they are friends. * Azerbaijanball- I support him in Nagorno-Karabakh war. Also hate Russia but sometimes he is friendly with Russia. Also member of GUAM, please ask Turkeyball to help me remove Russiaball * Canadaball- First to recognize me! He helps train my troops and supply me with stuff. We recently signed a free trade agreement. * Franceball - We both don't like Russiaball. Neutral/Нейтральні (Frenemies) * Belarusball - You are my bro and you speak a language very similar to mine, BUT I'VE HEARD YOU'RE A FRIEND OF THAT BIG DEVIL! But thank you for staying neutral and letting us negotiate. But you stabbed me in the back twice voting against the Crimea resolutions * Polandball - STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY CLAY. LVIV, STANISLAWOW AND TARNOPOL ARE OF MINE NOT YUORS!! 1943 BEST DAY OF LIFE!!!! AND YOU BETRAYED ME IN 1920!!! But he is still my brothe. * Romaniaball - We both hate Russia and can into friends but LET ME BUILD BYSTROYE CANAL AND NORTHERN BUKOVINA IS OF MINE NOT YUORS! * Moldovaball - We are good trading parteners that give each other economic privileges BUT HOTIN AND BUDJAK IS OF MINE NOT YUORS! Also member of GUAM. * Iranball - He gibs best Oil to me, but I've heard You are best friend of this BIG Satan Russiaball and he supports Russia on Crimea * Serbiaball - I support you on Kosovoball, but quit supporting Russia on Crimea at the UN or I will change my position Enemies/Вороги * Russiaball - Ах ти, маленький ідіот ...Одного дня, я вб'ю тебе... LEAVE ME ALONE! PUTIN HUILO!! WHAT'S YUOR PROBLEM? Go mess with China or something, but me! FUCK YOU FOR WINNING JUNIOR EUROVISION 2017! GEORGIA IS WINNER! REMOVE VODKA. * Hungaryball - CARPATHO-RUTHENIA IS OF MINE NOT YUORS! NO, I WON'T CALL OFF MY NEW EDUCATION LAW! * Crimeaball - Traitor!!! But you're pretty, you will be mine one day. No one supports you except Russia and India and Russian puppets, but they don't understand. Haha you and Russiaball need support from the Chinese, the Indians, and the South Africans, the rest of your supporters are just beggars on maintenance of Russia, including sellout Belarusball. It also shows me that I'm a failure in foreign policy if Chinaball, South Africaball, Indiaball, Belarusball, and Kazakhbrick all stand with Russia on you and I'm a beggar on maintenance of USAball. * Get name| Novorossiyaball - Another one of dose traitors, but will be mine one day. * Transnistriaball - Communist retard, used to be part of me, then Moldova, but left her and became friends with Russia. Just let me repair economy and retake at least Donbass, AND I WILL COME FOR YUO ONE DAY... * Armeniaball - Friends with Russia and recognizes Crimea as Russian clay, and stop bullying Azerbaijanball! * Boliviaball Venezuelaball Nicaraguaball Cubaball Syriaball Sudanball North Koreaball Zimbabweball - Russian Puppets!, They recognize Crimea as a part of Russia. * Kazakhbrick Kyrgyzstanball Afghanistanball Ugandaball - They recognize the Crimean "Refernedum" * Angolaball, Burundiball, Cambodiaball, Comorosball, Eritreaball, Philippinesball, Tajikistanball, South Sudanball, Myanmarball and Uzbekistanball - More Slaves of Russia * Indiaball, South Africaball and Chinaball - Buddies of stupid Vodka Gallery Artwork SlavicFamily.PNG Ff7gfyohhrav8arfjmmm.gif|Is of happenings Ukraine card.png Ukraine and Romania.png polskaukrainya.png Slav_Alignment_Chart.png 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Ukraine.png Ukraine eurovision.png Europe and East Asia.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg VoNkUek.png ZtlikzY.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Comics Y4hq2wtzxy601.png X3HBl1k.png Hospital Massacre.png Polandball new allies by robo diglet-d7rromv.jpg Forgiveness.jpg Tumblr na2u21fkQH1szo7eyo1 1280.png 04yV0zc.png Z1tvf5E.png 10414473 964684980215315 7324667096514686795 n.png Rusyn's question.png Safe radiation.png 10636082_367118116778361_5734779760179915099_n.png QOKfx6X.png RzTDWbi.png.png CQlB0fk.png Food.png Atomic Energy.jpg ModernPolishHistory.png auQ84PZ.png 'uZqPbcY.png 'g7k3hC3.png QXODtgk.png 'zjzOdW0.png 5igvpK4.png 1vt3Nw1.png BqtqFFB.png nwVpOxE.png Poland-Ukraine.png Goose.png UClmoX5.png Distraction.png How It Began.png Germany in Disneyland.png 7. Politics and Eurovision.png 10. Cheap Labour.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png Ukraine Stronk.jpg Lviv independent from ukraine.png Poland-Ukraine.png Vo0XLbD.png Soviet Sneeze.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png 1yUy0Ii.png 1167685_1480160162200939_6656031696146531947_o.jpg CTG40mJ.png Reddit icisimousa SuperUNman.png 60hfhy5.png XyVOUIq.png Sri Lankaball imperialism hypocrisy with author mark 1A.jpg|Sri Lanka won't help Ukraine About Vladivostok.png Time Travel.png KDj7zER.png The Samee.png Show Your License.png Borders of Countries.png Inception.png 12 Days of Christmas.png Types of Creatures.png Greener World.png Stalker.png Canada's Club.png Translated Already.jpg Join What Club.png Relationships.png Good at Squash.png Lost Something.png Portugal Suicide.png The Chase.jpg Neutral Power.png Rebels Collide.png Troubleshoot.png Poor Belarus.png Accept is Better.png Wait In Line.png Everyone Invades UkrainePT1.png Everyone Invades UkrainePT2.png 'pEqSpSN.png See also *Facebook page uk:Україна cs:Ukrajinaball es:Ucraniaball fr:Ukraineballe pl:Ukraineball ru:Украина bs:Ukrajinaball zh:乌克兰球 Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Europe Category:Slavic Category:Orhodox Category:Vodka remover Category:Europoor Category:Black sea Category:Communist Removers Category:OSCE Category:Independent Category:Blue Yellow Category:Vodka haters Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Ukranian Speaking Countryball Category:Commie Removers Category:Second World Countries Category:Christian Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Kebab Hater Category:Black Sea Category:Seperatist removers Category:Former Socialist Stateballs Category:Anti-Hungarian Category:Ukraineball Category:Sanitation Category:Ukrainian Speaking Countryball Category:USA allies Category:Future NATOballs Category:Heroic Category:Former Russian lover Category:Corrupt Category:Bicolor Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Cyrillic Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Anti Kosovo Category:Yellow Blue Category:Butchers